Blue Coloured Affection
by crystalquins
Summary: Akihito and Mirai find themselves caught in a storm, leading to quiet reflections on the former's behalf. (Drabble)


The thunder cracked, wind slamming against the window pane in gusts; one motion in, the next out. With time, the rain began a melodic drumming, pleading for the opportune moment to slip through the cracks and soak the house- drowning the wood floor and carpeting along with everything else. The storm hadn't been as fervent as this earlier on in the day; in fact, it had begun as a mild drizzle.

Mirai and Akihito had both been out together at that time; absently dawdling as they walked home from school. Now, they sat together under their own respective comforter, smothering themselves within some of Akihito's spare sheets to repress the memory of the chilly rain.

Their conversation after drying up had died down considerably- the two becoming more complacent with each other's silent company than anything else. That soon turned into falling asleep in each other's company, though.

Watching Mirai as she dozed off was comforting- at least, that's how Akihito felt. The slow rising of her shoulders and puffy cheeks, and most importantly of all her glasses that almost always found themselves askew. Mirai as an entity was endearing. Her presence brought both this odd mixture of ease and excitement that wound itself around Akihito's gut, warping and tugging and enticing him to lessen the distance between them. There was nothing stopping him anymore either, as that boundary had been shaken and destroyed long ago. It had been two months..no three. Closer to a lifetime, actually.

His lips pursed in feeble attempt to calm the butterflies that still swarmed viciously about his insides. Even after those months had passed, he still couldn't shake the absolute euphoria he felt when watching her- when having their gazes meet or hands brush together.

A bubble in his chest began to form again, let out as a sigh that rocked his shoulders and tugged at his eyes. Mirai took notice to this, too- her eyes fluttering open and her hand regripping the sheets that had fallen astray in her daze.

"Akihito..?" her voice was a mumble; like it was still in some far off place and couldn't grasp enough strength to fully return.

"_Mm.._" Akihito's lips parted, unable to muster a better response. For now, sleep hung desperately from his eyelashes, weighing his lids down until he could only see brief hazes.

"…Akihito..?" Mirai called out again, her voice beginning to become more definite- if not demanding.

This time, he sat without response, allowing the rain to fill in for him. Its pattern grew rough, pounding persistently against the window pane once again.

It was when the thunder crashed once more, however; sending a tremor through the apartment and demanding to be heard that Akihito fully acknowledged Mirai's call. She had half jumped from her blanket during the thunder clap, nestling herself in Akihito's side

"_Akihito…_"

He chuckled softly at her sudden determined vocality, now awake for the most part. "Scared of a little thunder..?"

Even with her face hidden, Akihito could feel her frown resonate through the air.

"_..How unpleasant.._"

With another chuckle, Akihito slipped one of his hands from his cocoon and rustled Mirai's hair, though stopping at the tips and swirling the strands around his finger absently. Her hair was always extraordinarily soft. It was like silk, and smelled of flowers and honey; always framing her face so innocently. Akihito could find himself lost in just the mere thought of her for ages..Undoubtedly so long as he tended to the present Mirai first, as she seemed to already be shivering softly against his side.

"..Come here..You'll catch a cold without a blanket.." With that- an action tinged with warm earnestness, he wrapped the comforter around the two of them, tucking it under her legs and draping it over her shoulders so it wouldn't fall off later. All the while, his hand had snaked its way to hers, twining between her fingers and gently stroking the back of her palm.

"_Mm..thank you, Akihito-kun.._" her voice trailed off once again, returning back to that far off place.

His free hand ran through her hair again, brushing it out in slow motions before coming to stop at the back of her neck. Quietly, he leaned forward and placed a kiss upon the top of her head, closing his eyes with another deep sigh.

"Don't mention it."


End file.
